2018 Kiflan Campaign Index
This campaign starts in the Ritau Coast, a region of Sar in Vaerun, Nova. This index page links commonly used materials for the campaign for background information on locations, NPCs, PCs, quest notes, etc. and will be updated after each session to include a recap (with links) of what has happened previously, including things of interest for players who can't make certain sessions. The campaign begins in Korin's Quay. 19/05/18 This campaign is set six months after the end of the the Ritau Coast Campaign. Shortly after the disappearance of the adventurers Gob, Dain and Crow, the tremors mysteriously stopped and there were no more sightings of those particular strange, tattooed figures in the region. The repair work in the region has largely finished completion and things have gone back to normal. The campaign began with Theo, Lily and Marwick milling around the central square in Korin's Quay. While talking to Toos Jantz, the merchant on one side of the square, they were suddenly attacked by skeletons. After defending Toos and defeating the skeletons, they discovered a teleportation rune on the underside of the fountain. Hearing the commotion, Tarron Shawarin appeared and took note of the adventuring trio. Toos enlisted their help guarding a party he was hosting for his merchant friends in the north-east of Korin's Quay that evening. Having time to kill, the party went to the Riverside Inn, and met Maescia. General conversation ensued. Setting up before the party, the group met Montaine Sweat, Toos' right hand man from his travelling days who now looked after his affairs and mansion. Many of the noble socialites from Korin's Quay were present at Toos' party, including Luke, Lily's cousin and brother of Theo's love interest. Heavily inebriated and/or high, Theo attempted to befriend Luke and find him a date for the evening. Lily attempted to steer him away from Theo, while Marwick guarded the party from the balcony. Before long some rough looking characters appeared and made their way to the kitchen, before reappearing covered in blood. Lily spotted that cracks were forming in the ceiling skylight over the packed dancefloor, and attempted to get people's attention, and soon arrows from Marwick at the thugs who had appeared from the kitchen helped raise awareness and cause general panic. Most people fled the scene apart from Luke, who was lying down on a nearby couch. Theo protected himself and nearby civilians from falling glass shards. Soon, Toos appeared from his quarters semi-dressed with a lady companion and started chanting an incantation that caused the nearby vases to start glowing. After a little while, these vases started to heal nearby allies incrementally. The fight was soon won. During the course of the fight, the assailants claimed that they were pirates and that Toos had stolen their ship, finally after tracking him down had a chance for revenge that night. Toos denied these claims, saying that he was a crew on their ship and that he had caused a mutiny against the captain. Soon Colin, the captain of the guard, showed up and talked to Toos and the trio about the mess.